Episode 9252 (18th September 2017)
Plot Aidan tells Eva that he had a year-long affair with Maria but ended it when she got pregnant. Eva feigns shock and establishes that only Johnny knew about it. She is moved when he pledges his love for her and their baby. He then sets off for the venue, leaving Eva to hash out the matter with Toyah. Will takes charge of a frightened Michelle. Eva decides to marry Aidan for real and confess to the fake pregnancy down the line. Adam's men empty the factory. Adam tells Eva it's too late when she orders him to pull out. Johnny promises Rita he'll keep Gemma on the straight and narrow for her if the worst happens. Dev, Sinead, Chesney, Beth, Kirk, Sally, Izzy, Tyrone, Fiz, Sean, Luke, Alya, Billy, Rosie and Sophie arrive for the wedding. Aidan waits nervously for Eva to turn up. Sinead is proud of Chesney for attending. Eva and Toyah arrive and Toyah spots Maria at a window. Maria is about to make her way downstairs to gatecrash the wedding when Toyah interrupts her and locks her in her bathroom. Jenny changes into her wedding dress and sets off for the venue with Johnny. Michelle confides in Will that she and Robert are still together. A hotel porter hears Maria's calls for help and lets her out. A Specialist tells Rita that she has a brain tumour and will need an operation. Norris and Mary answer questions about each other on the air and do well. Maria interrupts Eva and Aidan as they're exchanging vows and denounces the wedding as a sham. Calling on the guests to pick up a copy of Eva's scan she planted under everyone's chairs, she drops the bombshell on Aidan that they were printed from the internet and Eva has been faking her pregnancy. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson (Voice only) *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Celebrant - Hayley Cartwright *Radio Presenter - Jez Edwards *Specialist - Sarah Groarke Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *Victoria Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Room 5 and corridor *Coleridge Manor Hotel - Exterior, marriage room, corridor and Maria's hotel room *Radio Weatherfield - Studio Notes *The wedding photographer is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *The wedding scenes were recorded at Knowsley Hall in Prescot, Merseyside. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan's confession plunges Eva into turmoil and Michelle unwittingly reveals her hand to Will; Meanwhile, Norris and Mary compete in Mr and Mrs. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,613,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes